Cut The Crap and Just Ravish Me Already
by twiceasbold
Summary: Jacob Black imprints, the imprint has some major secrets, the Volturi steps in, exboyfriends won't back off, and Bella's pregnant. Lemons, drama, and violence. Just Read.
1. She Rescues Her Man

Prologue;

"No, stop!" Willow screamed, tears streaming down her dirt-stained cheeks. The blood under her nails was beginning to dry as the bruises on her neck began to form, but she didn't care. All she could see was the face of her lover, held tight within the jaws of the monster.

"Please," She begged the wolf. "I love him."

The werewolf gave a feral snarl but knew that the battle had been won. He dropped her love, and then he was gone-

forever.


	2. She Takes A Beating

CHAPTER ONE

Jacob had never run so far in his life.

It had been days since he had seen a human, days since he had phased. His long hair was matted and dirty and he didn't care. He didn't care about anything.

He wasn't even sure where he was.

The air was cool here, but he could tell that he was far from Washington; he was exactly where he wanted to be- far from everything.

The woods here were different, drier with less foliage but still just as thriving. Coyotes were the dominant predator, until now.

The werewolf wandered slowly through the forest, considering his options.

He couldn't go back- he just couldn't. Not with Bella planning to marry that, that _thing_. But he couldn't leave the pack, either. Who was kidding? They would probably find him anyway. He hadn't heard their thoughts since early yesterday, but that didn't mean that they had no way of locating him. And what about Billy? Jake couldn't just leave him...

The boy trotted around a bend in the trees and was startled to find that he was no longer alone. A girl was sitting a few feet in front of him.

Not sitting, actually, she was laying- facedown- on the ground, with her light brown hair fallen over her arms. Her small frame looked even smaller in the big woods, and Jake feared for her. She couldn't have been safe here. And even more, she was crying.

The wolf took a step forward, not really knowing how to comfort her, or if he even should. A twig snapped under his massive paw and her head jerked up, locking onto his eyes.

He had never seen a girl more beautiful. Her blue eyes glittered like jewels, and her skin was smooth and dark. She was _perfect_, in every way imaginable. At first she appeared startled, but then her expression shifted into a strange type of peculiar amusement. She smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Here in the woods, with her sun-kissed complexion and high cheekbones, she looked exotic, mysterious. Jacob tried to tell himself that he was just used to animals and that's why her human beauty seemed so extraordinary, but he knew better. It wasn't just her face; it was _her_.

Their eyes stayed locked as, slowly, the girl pulled herself to a standing position. She was tiny, Jacob noticed, smaller than Bella, too small to be alone in the woods. And that was when Jacob noticed...

"Willow!" A sharp voice croaked, cracking the silence of the woods indefinitely. Her eyes widened and her mouth creased into a thin line. Jake saw blood dripping off her luscious lips, and the bruise forming across her cheekbone. Suddenly, he was shaking with fury.

She didn't answer the man, but instead looked around, as if searching for an escape. She motioned for Jacob to run, but he knew damn well he was not going to flee and let whatever was approaching hurt this girl.

Besides, it was too late.

"I called your name." The man spat, entering the clearing and glaring at Willow. He was thin and tall with a head of chopped, dark hair and tattoos lining his arms. She nodded her head; the frightened mien had vanished.

"And I chose not to answer." She said softly, her voice like music in Jake's ears.

What was happening to him? Had he _imprinted_? Considering how he ended up here, Bella drama and all, it seemed unlikely. But then looked back at Willow- her swollen lips pursed into a angry line- and felt nothing but intense adoration.

"What is with all this defiance?" The man asked. "Have you forgotten what you promised?" With a grin, he stepped forward. Willow's brave facade fell and, for just an instant, Jake saw a flash of vulnerability flit across her otherwise stony face.

Instinct took over and Jake stepped forward with a low growl. He wasn't going to let that man hurt her, even though he didn't really know who _she _was. The man, bewildered, turned to face the large wolf. He took a deep breath, but was clearly not afraid and smirked as he pulled a small gun from his back pocket.

"No!" Willow gasped, jumping in front of the large animal.

"Really?" He asked, clearly amused. "You're going to protect a _dog_? Of all times to grow a conscious, Willy." He chuckled and Willow flinched, thinking of the past. And of the future.

"You always have to fuck things up." She said, and the man stared at her, eyes narrowed. "Why don't you just shoot me, too?" Willow continued, grasping at the straws that would keep this animal safe. "Come on, Lex, I don't matter to you. I'm just some trophy, right? Come on, shoot us both!" Jake couldn't see her face, but her hands were shaking at her sides.

"Willy, get out of my way." Lex rolled his eyes, grabbing her by the arm and shoving her towards a tree across the clearing. Her small body hit the trunk then collapsed to the ground. She whimpered in pain.

Lex raised the gun, but Jake was too quick. He jumped, grabbing the gun in his mouth, and knocked the man to the ground with a _thud_. Jake growled again, this time with more force, and Lex got up, running from the clearing, not even glancing back at his so-called girlfriend.

Jake looked at Willow, who was still lying on the ground; she rolled over to look at him, unafraid.

"He's going to kill you, you know that, right?" Jake made a noise meant to be a snort, but it sounded more like a growl. Willow, still wide-eyed, pulled herself up to a sitting position, crossing her legs.

"I'm serious; it's not safe here." Instead of leaving, like he knew he should, Jake stepped closer. The mere presence of her made him feel a bit more human, more alive. He took another step and Willow inched a small ways back.

"Friends, right?" She asked, staring the wolf down. She had just survived her psycho-abusive boyfriend; no way she was going to let herself be taken out by a wolf. Jake turned then, and ran into the forest. He wasn't planning to leave her, but he wanted to be with her in a different way. Words couldn't describe how happy he was that he hadn't taken the sweatpants off his ankle.

When he walked back into the clearing Willow startled a bit. She jumped up, giving a small groan, and Jake decided that if she was hurt, he was going to find that asshole and rip his head off.

"I won't hurt you." He said, holding his hands out to prove he was unarmed.

"Don't be offended if I have trouble believing you." Willow said viciously, standing straight, staring him in the eyes. Then she froze; there was something about his eyes, his deep, brown eyes.

"Don't be afraid." Jake said, stepping closer.

"Get away from me!" She ordered and he froze while Willow worked the clues out in her mind.

"How- you can't- I just--" Willow tried to ask a question, but the words wouldn't form in her mouth. If she was right, then her life was about to get about ten times more complicated.

"I'm a werewolf." Jake said, guessing her thoughts. It wouldn't be the _strangest_ thing she'd ever seen, that much was true.

"So you aren't human? At all?" She asked, taking a _small_ step forward. Jake laughed in spite himself and shrugged.

"I'm Jacob." Willow nodded her head, looking around.

"Willow." She whispered, her voice still lost in her shock. "So, you--you can...?" She struggled again for words and her forehead crumpled in confusion.

"Turn into a wolf." He said these words slowly, not wanting to do anything to scare her. She seemed to have already been through one hell of a night. Willow stood quietly, thinking about his words.

Absorbing them, finally, she nodded her head.

"That's fucking weird." She decided, looking up into Jake's eyes, he chuckled. "But okay." She said again, swallowing. "I'm Willow."

"Yeah, I got that." Jake grinned.

"Oh, god." Willow gasped, thinking more clearly about the fact that he was the wolf in clearing. "You saw all of that?" She was embarrassed that someone had been there to witness her humiliation.

"Thanks for saving me."

Willow snorted. "Yeah, I did _so _much." She spat, sliding down to the ground. Her body hurt and she didn't want to stand. Jake came and sat beside her.

"You didn't just stand there and let him shoot."

The girl was quiet for a minute, her mind racing.

"Where are you from?" She asked suddenly, looking at his dark skin and dark hair; he wasn't from around here. But she needed to know, for sure, before anything else.

"Washington." Willow stared at him, wide-eyed. _Washington_?

"That's pretty far." She observed, rubbing her fingers across the grass.

"Where are we?" He asked, obviously a bit embarrassed. Willow gave him a bemused look, her head cocked to the side.

"You're in New Mexico."

"Oh." Jake said then laughed. Willow was looking at him, a half-smile on her pretty face, waiting for him to explain. "I ran here." He said, his eyes finding hers.

"_Ran?_ _All _the way from _Washington_?" Willow's voice was amazed, but she did believe him. She had a strange feeling that she would believe anything Jacob told her, she wondered if it was the same on both sides. The words _love at first sight _crossed her mind, but she shook it away.

"I was running from something." He said, his voice strong. Willow smiled, a gust of wind blowing her hair around her face.

"Well, did you get away?"

Jake reached up to brush the hair out of her eyes, his warm hand grazing her cheek instead. "I'll let you know." He grinned.

The thought of Bella still hurt him, but it was bearable now. Now, with Willow here, he was pretty sure he could survive anything.


	3. She Gets More Than Expected

**Hmm. No reviews yet.**

**Well, let me just say this: THIS IS A REPOST.**

**I pulled the story offline, gave it a few tweaks, vamped up the plot(literally) and this is what I've come up with. **

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

"Are you sure this is okay?" Jacob asked, timidly wiping his blackened, bare feet across the worn welcome mat adorning Willow's front porch. The girl pranced into the house, gold sandals clattering against the ground, hardly giving pause to consider wiping her feet.

"Of course it is." She answered quickly, grabbing two bottles of water from the refrigerator. One, she opened and downed immediately, the other she tossed to Jacob.

"What about your parents?" He felt stupid, being so timid, and of course he wanted to be with Willow, but he wasn't sure if- barely clad in dirty, torn sweatpants- he was fully prepared to meet the family.

"Dead." Willow said simply, giving a small shrug of her shoulders. "I live with my Gran." She lifted herself up to sit on the counter, smiling across the kitchen. "And Gran is always at Lizzie Madder's house, playing Mahjong, or Parcheesi, or something old-lady-ish like that."

"Oh," Jacob found himself smiling. "So we're alone?"

Willow frowned, jumping down onto the floor and making her way across the living room. Two hallways lead towards the east and south areas of the old house. "Don't get your hopes up, _Wolfie_." She nudged open a door, down the left hallway, with her foot. "You can shower, and I'll toss those into the washer." He looked down at his muddy sweatpants.

"Oh, that's fine." Jake argued, shaking out his ratty hair. "You don't need to do that." Willow laughed, reaching down to grab his hand, pulling him closer to the bathroom.

"Yeah," She said. "I do; because you _really_ smell."

With Jacob securely in the shower, and his nasty pants well on their way to being clean, Willow sighed as she pulled off the shirt she had been wearing, tossing it into the trash. There were droplets of blood- from her busted lip- staining the front, and the rest of it was covered with two things Willow very much despised: dust and embarrassment. She couldn't _believe_ she'd let Lex get the upper hand like that.

_I should have known this would happen eventually, _Willow thought, dialing the familiar number. While it rang she pondered her options. This thing with Lex was a clear dead end. She couldn't just avoid him, he'd find her; and she couldn't just disagree, they would kill her. She sighed again- this was so unlike her, this moodiness, this helplessness; she ran her fingers through her long hair, examining her cheek in the mirror attached to the closet door.

It was going to bruise, for sure. Her lip was swollen and cut down the left side and her eye was sore and red. _Just fantastic_,she thought venomously.

"He hit me, Mickie, he fucking punched me in the face." Willow whined the second her old friend finally answered; she held the phone propped between her shoulder and ear. "You should see me, I'm already fucking bruising."

"I'm sorry it happened, but, Dude, it's your own fault." The girl answered. "I told you he was no good."

Willow frowned, activating the speaker so she could set the phone down as she slipped a clean, blue dress over her slim shoulders.

"No good is one thing, abusive is another altogether. I didn't know he would stoop so low as to actually _hit_ me." She testified, unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down her hips.

"He shot Kari Alley's _cat_, what do you expect?" Mickie asked, sounding bored; the Lex/Willow drama had been going on for years and- frankly- Mickie thought both would be better off if they just stopped communicating. _But we work together,_ Willow would always argue; plus, _it's "complicated". _ Before Willow could offer up any more bullshit excuses, Mickie continued. "I don't want to hear about Lex; do we have other news?"

Willow thought for a moment, and the sound of the running shower made her grin. "Actually, yeah. Fresh meat, goes by the name of Jacob."

"Ooh, tell me more."

Willow snorted, pausing to chew on her bottom lip. What was there to tell about Jacob? Well, for starters he was a werewolf, but she couldn't really tell Michaela that. That she'd found him in the woods? No, then she'd sound crazy for inviting him in… Willow wasn't exactly known for being cautious, or even a good judge of character for that matter, but even then, inviting a large, werewolf-y stranger in would arose her friends' suspicion.

"Willy…" Mickie sang, yanking the girl back into the moment.

"There's nothing to tell." She said, heading back towards the kitchen. "He's just a friend of the family or something, staying for an undetermined length of time."

"Oh, _that's _complete bullshit." Mickie snapped, and Willow could practically hear the eye roll. "Give me something substantial."

"Well," Willow mused, smiling. "He has the _nicest, 6-pack _abs I've ever seen." As she spoke, the girl pulled on the nozzle of the sink, holding her fingers under the water, waiting for it to warm.

"Hmm, now that'swhat I like to hear." She said as Willow soaked a washcloth with the hot water.

"Michaela Andy Kerr!" Willow screeched, pretending to be shocked. "I do believe you are taken." She rubbed the towel across her face, cleansing it of the dried blood, but taking special care not to apply too much pressure.

"Oh, what's that mean anyway? You're still coming to Kiki's party, right?"

"Of course." Willow chirped, sounding surprised; she wasn't going to let one bad encounter with that asshole, Lex, keep her from her friends. If anything, she'd love to show everyone what he did to her; she would make them hate him.

"Good, bring 6-pack boy."

"Will do."

Willow threw the phone onto the couch, and made a quick dash for her grandparents' room. She knew Granddad was probably not quite as broad as Jacob was, but figured his clothes would acceptable, if not a little retro. She headed towards the bathroom to give Jacob the clean clothes- old, faded jeans and a button-up. After all, she couldn't very well introduce him to Gran, or her friends, half-naked.

Once there, she could still hear the water running and figured it would be safe to just slip in and deposit the clothes on the counter, but upon opening the door, Willow realized just how mistaken she had been.

Standing there, in full, _naked_ glory, was Jacob Black, his body glistening with little beads of moisture, which really only served to intensify his complete and utter appeal. Willow found herself frozen, unable to stop her eyes from roaming across his entire body. Chiseled arms, sculpted abs, perfectly formed ass, and his dick, which she saved for last, was anything but disappointing, and-surprisingly- just as tan as the rest of him. Willow idly wondered if he tanned in the buff, but then her eyes drifted up to meet his face and she realized, not only was he staring at her, but that her jaw had dropped and drool was forming in the corners of her mouth.

"Oh, shit, sorry." She said, spinning around instantly. Jacob pulled the towel off the rack to cover himself and chuckled.

"If you wanted to see me naked," He said, grinning. "All you had to do was ask."

"I didn't want to see you naked." Willow said, but with little conviction.

"Oh, really?" Jacob mused, standing just behind her, he was slightly hard from the thought of her looking at his manhood, and he wanted more than anything to reach out and touch her. He imagined her skin would be incredibly soft. "You didn't like what you saw?"

"Yes, I mean, no, I didn't like it, because I didn't see anything, and--" Willow turned to face him, involuntary glancing at his towel-covered crotch. "God Dammit!" She exclaimed, tossing her hands into the air. "Put some fucking clothes on."

"You took my pants from me." Jacob said innocently, smiling down at the girl.

"Oh." Willow recalled, bending over to snatch the clothes she'd dropped onto the floor. Jacob took the opportunity to catch a glimpse of her cleavage, which looked smooth as silk, and utterly tantalizing. He wondered how she would taste…

She shoved the clothes into his hands, murmuring something and Jacob realized he had been too lost in his fantasy to fully comprehend what she was telling him.

"So they should fit," Willow was saying. "And the underwear is clean, so no worries, and…" She gave his body one more hungry scan. "And I'm just going to wait in the kitchen. Over there." With that, she turned and vanished around the corner, leaving Jacob to chuckle alone in the hallway.


	4. She's A Little Embarrassed

**Anyone feel like reviewing?**

**I'd love it.**

**

* * *

  
**

CHAPTER THREE

Jacob felt that, for the first time in a long time, he was happy; clean hair, clean clothes- even if they _were_ a bit tight- and a wonderful girl who knew his secret and hadn't fled into the arms of a vampire. Yeah, you could say he was rather content.

Weaving his way across the living room and into the kitchen, Jake took the time to really admire his surroundings. It was a nice house: stone floors, clay sculptures adorning each wall, and deep patterns of red, gold, and blue making up the color scheme. It was comfortable and habitable, but still pristine and beautiful. _Just like Willow,_ Jake thought, before he could stop himself.

Speaking of Willow, where was she?

He found her in the kitchen, her back to him, and leaning up against the cabinet, phone to ear. Jacob couldn't help but admire the long line of her body, the way her waist swerved in and her hips curved out, creating the most sexually appealing hourglass he'd ever seen.

"No, nothing like that." She said into the phone, her voice an octave higher than the boy was used to. She was annoyed, it seemed. "No, no. It just caught me off guard is all, it's not a problem." _Long pause_. "Well, maybe it's because I wasn't properly prepared..."

Jake gave a small cough to let Willow know he'd approached; she turned to smile at him and his heart swelled at the mere image of her face. This was too perfect for words. "It's okay, Gran. I have a friend here, you don't have to worry about Lex."

Jacob didn't give pause to consider her more than adequate lying abilities, though he probably should have.

"Well, I'm sure I can handle it. Besides, I have Jacob, he's pretty big, I'm sure there wouldn't be a problem." _Another pause._

_"_Yeah, yeah- I trust him completely. Okay, love you, too. Bye." She laid the phone on the counter and turned to face the boy.

"She worried?" Jake asked.

"She thinks if Lex doesn't come over here to kill me, then you'll probably just rape me." Willow said, with a shrug and an eye roll.

"I could, you know." Jake said, an animalistic grin alighting his features.

Will gave a snort of laughter. "No," She said. "You couldn't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You are, in no the stretch of the imagination, intimidating. I'd kill if you even _thought _about trying something unpleasant." She placed her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowing into slits. "Why are you testing me?" She asked, but Jake was too preoccupied with her previous statement to answer.

"You think you could kill me?" He laughed, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar. Sure, she'd stood up to that guy in the woods, and sure she was brave enough to let a stranger shower in her house… but her death threats seemed a little less than sinister_._

"I know I could kill you, dog or not." Willow was annoyed; why didn't people ever give her the least bit of respect?

Jacob clenched his teeth, his lips pulled into a thin line to hide his smile; he'd never seen a person look so beautiful when they were so peeved. Her raised eyebrows turned him on, and her angry tone made him love her even more.

He gave himself a moment to think before responding; there was obviously some things he had yet to learn about his imprint, but he'd have all the time in the world to learn her past, what he wanted now was her future.

"Would you really _want_ to kill me?" He asked, trying to sound hurt, as he stepped closer to her.

"Of course. I'd sell your body to the government. Bet they'd pay _a lot _for a werewolf." Jacob paused, surprise lining his face, Willow laughed at the panicked expression. "I'm kidding!" She exclaimed. Her temper vanished and a good mood took its place as she closed the distance between them to pat his shoulder.

"You're not that heartless." The boy countered, grabbing her wrist and spinning with her until she was squished between his body and the pantry. His heat melted into hers and Willow found herself struggling for words.

"You don't even know me." She muttered, her tone wavering. Her eyelids fluttered and she wanted more than anything for Jacob to kiss her. But then she froze, surprised at herself. She was no slut… so why did she want this complete stranger to fuck her right there in her grandmother's kitchen?

"I know enough; you saved a wild animal in the woods." Jacob whispered, his lips vibrating against Willow's forehead as he spoke. "I don't think you'd have it in your heart to kill a human." As he said this, his mouth fell down to the exposed skin of her collarbone; his arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"I don't think I would kill _you_." Willow responded, her brain confused and softened to mush. She knew this was wrong, that everything he was saying was a lie, she was no saint, no savior, but his movements were rendering her unintelligible. His lips hypnotized her as they traveled across her décolleté. She was nothing but a doll, a prop, a puppet; his will was her will, and she knew she would give him anything he wanted.

"And I could never rape you." As he spoke his hands floated up her waistline, coming to grip her face, his thumbs tracing soft lines across Willow's swelling lips.

"It's not rape if I'm willing." Willow murmured, only half way joking, and then she threw her arms around his neck, breathing in his scent as his lips came dangerously close to hers. They touched once, briefly, innocently; Willow found herself blushing and Jacob found himself yearning with a desire he'd never before experienced.

"I think-" Jacob started to say, but Willow stood up to her toes so that her lips could crash against his, harboring a hunger only he could sate. Jacob froze, but only for a moment and soon their lips found a rhythm, a beat. It was if they had been made for one another. _Which_, Jacob thought ironically, _we are_.

His tongue brushed her bottom lip and Willow allowed him entrance. His warmth was unparallel to anything she'd ever felt. She could taste his desire, his willingness to please her, and it made her dizzy with emotion.

Jacob's hands found their way to her thighs and, with a light tug, he lifted her off the ground, setting her bottom against the edge of the counter. Willow responded by wrapping her thin legs around his broad waist, pulling him even closer.

Having his body pressed against her center made her hot, and the heat- in turn- made her wet. Willow groaned into Jacob's mouth, her body crumbling into his. Jacob's large hands entwined themselves into her long, dark hair, pulling her even closer. If he could, he thought, he'd keep pulling until they were forever merged into one being.

His hands dropped back to her thighs, slowly snaking up the thin material of her dress. His hardness strained against the black pants as his fingers toyed with the line of her panties. Willow's breath came in quick gasps as he reached closer and closer to her core. Her lip trembled, her back arched- bringing her closer and the tips of his fingers grazed across her mound…

"Willy?" A loud voice called from somewhere down the dark hallway facing the two. Willow jumped violently pushing Jacob away, and falling down onto the balls of her feet with an involuntary shiver.

"Uh-huh...?" She called, her voice shaky, her heartbeat erratic. Across the kitchen, looking guilty, stood Jacob, his throbbing dick hardly hidden by the tight black pants.

"I came to borrow your red top," The voice said, coming closer. It was feminine, Jacob could tell now that he was able to function properly, and it was about to walk into the room. "And to see Mr. 6-Pa- OH!"

Michaela froze as she came around the corner from the laundry room, crossing her arms over her chest as she smirked down at the lovebirds.

"Family friend, my ass." Mickie laughed, shaking her head and reaching out to lift the bottom of Jake's shirt. "More like fuck-buddy."

"Hmm. Nice abs." She turned to Willow. "You weren't exaggerating. Oh, shit, your face. You _really _weren't exaggerating."

Willow bit her lip, trying to mask her embarrassment and annoyance. "Never do." She hissed. "Now, what do you want?"

"Oh, just the red shirt." The girl waved her hand dismissively. "The one with the French quote on it."

"It's in my room." She stated, but Mickie looked unmoved, blatantly watching Jacob flitter nervously from the sink the refrigerator. "Okay, I guess I'll get it you for. _Behave_." Willow ordered, stumbling out of the room.

"You're going to kick Lex's ass for doing that to her." Mickie said, spinning to face Jacob once Willow was out of site. "Right?"

She was thinner than Willow, narrower, with a smaller bust, and while Willow's skin was olive-toned, Mickie's was lighter. It was true that Mickie was attractive, but Jacob couldn't find himself thinking of anything other than the warmth waiting for him between Willow's legs, and of how desperately he wanted to feel it again.

"Of course." He murmured, looking down the hall.

"And you're coming to Kiki's party tonight. _Right?_"

"Is she going?" He nodded in the direction Willow had gone then looked to Mickie, who nodded. "Then yes." He said, _anything to be with Willow._


End file.
